Hades Wrath
by Blake1234
Summary: I'm doing a co-op with Warriorsfan101: Ares wants revenge but he joins Hades and Hera and together they'll fight to rule.. Percy realizes how much he likes Annabeth but bad timing... Olympus needs saving.. Again.
1. Chapter 1:Capture the flag

*Annabeth's P.O.V*

-1 year later after TLT-

**Camp Half-blood**

Annabeth stood beside Percy. Just 1 year ago they had traveled everywhere to prove that Percy was innocent from stealing the master bolt. Now they had one goal, to find and capture the flag.

"You all know the rules. All right you have ten minutes, to place your flags; any one attacking another team's player before the time is up will be disqualified. The horn will place the flag, the statue cabin of Zeus."

As she raced through the forest she saw the red team place their flag on the river bank. **Well now I know where to get the flag** thought Annabeth. As she ran past she reached the statue she saw that the Apollo cabin was trying to raise the flag on to the statue. "The red team's flag is on the river I'll show where the flag is after we have the flag up. That groove by his arm will make a great holder for the flag" she said examining the statue.

Just after they fixed the pole into the arm, Percy arrived. "What did I miss?" he asked

"We are heading to the river bank to capture the red team's flag; near the river I saw them place it as I ran by." Said Annabeth, "it's this way." Pointing towards were she had seen the flag.

"Half of you stay here and guard the flag come and tell us if they somehow they get the flag." Said Percy. "Let's go." They made their way to the bank were Annabeth saw the flag

"Uh where's the flag" said Phil

"I swear it was right here…" said Annabeth. Suddenly 24 warriors from the Ares cabin jumped out from the bushes.

"It's a trap!" said Jackson.

*Percy's P.O.V*

"It's a trap!" I yelled to everyone. I pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it. The pen suddenly grew with light into a bronze sword. The warriors from the Ares cabin changed at us I looked over at Annabeth to make sure she was still okay. And boy was she ok; she was sweeping in every direction, with the hilt of her knife. Her blonde curly hair flying, '**She's really stunning' **I thought, I shook my head, '**She's your friend Percy, just your friend…' **I thought as Riptide banged someone from the Ares cabin on the head; it knocked him back about 10 feet back and they hit a tree and cracked it. But he got right back up. "Annabeth! Go get the flag now!" I yelled. I rammed into someone that was about to go after Annabeth.

"Hey punk," Oh no, it's Clarisse… "Long time. No fighting. I am gonna kick your butt!" She ran right towards me, luckily I dodged the first. She came at me again. I turned and slid to my left, but she saw this coming and kicked me in the face. I flew and hit the rocks; I looked in front of me and saw, WATER!

"You're gonna get your butt kicked Percy." She growled and moved forward. I crawled towards the water, the second I touched it, I healed up. I shot some water at Clarisse's face. That didn't stop her… she grabbed my hands and lifted me up from the ground. That's when I saw Grover gallop over here to help me out.

*Grover's P.O.V*

Percy's in trouble! "Chiron, the people playing capture the flag are being attacked!" I screamed.

"I'll warn Dionysus, Grover, gather up as many campers as you can and help the others!" Chiron screamed back.

I gathered up some campers and galloped off into the forest. "I'm coming Percy!" I yelled. I took out my harmonica and blew out a battle cry. That's when I saw that Ares himself was attacking with his sons and daughters on his side. With a whimper of pure shock, I saw that Percy was cornered by Ares and Clarisse. While Annabeth was cornered by other of Ares's kids…


	2. Chapter 2: Death of loved ones

Annabeth P.O.V

**This did not go as planned** thought Annabeth as the 6 warriors closed in on her.

"Charge" yelled Grover. The warriors turned to look at the incoming satyrs giving Annabeth a small gap to escape. Then she took the first warrior by surprise. She managed to knock 4 out.

"Get the flag Annabeth!" Yelled Percy. **Right** thought Annabeth. She turned around and ran toward the flag. Suddenly Percy flew past and landed in the stream.

**Oh no **thought Annabeth **He's the son of Poseidon. He's going to be O.K.** she turned to the flag and raced to it. She grabbed the flag and turned around. Suddenly all the warriors were focused on her. She ran as fast as she could yet she still barely made it to the other side of the border.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the blue team rejoiced. Then they made their way to dinner

Grover's P.O.V.

I decided I would stay and patrol the area with Percy and Beckondorf. It's a good thing we did, because we found a dying Selena. Beckondorf screamed with agony and despair. Percy and I got her up, and we propped her up between us. We got her to the 'doctors' office. We soon got the news that Selena was dead. It was then, that Beckondorf ran away, outside of camp half-blood.

"Beckondorf, come back!" I screamed. As Percy, Annabeth, and I ran after him.

As soon as we left the safety of camp half-blood, the Ares attacked.

"You will die, Percy Jackson! Anyone who follows you will die." Ares said.

With that Ares summoned an AK74 and shot Beckondorf 4 times, until Beckondorf's heart stopped, forever.

*Percy's P.O.V.*

"No! Beckondorf!" I yelled. I ran forward. Took out Riptide and sliced though Ares's leg. He come at me, but Annabeth come from behind him and stabbed his neck. Ha! I thought. I saw water close by. '**Wave hit Ares in the back and the face'** I thought. And the wave did as I commanded. Ares fell to his feet and Grover came over and kicks him right in his face.

"You, won again child, how could this have happened?" he asked.

I grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up. "Well, one I have my friends, and you Ares have nothing. And I mean nothing!" My anger was getting the better of me.

I punched Ares over and over again. He was 'bleeding' he's godly blood. Heck if I care, this guy had it coming to him. I mean that too. He had it coming. "You killed him!" I pointed over at Beckondorf's body. I punched him some more.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth called out to me and I realized what I was doing. I kept on punching him. "Percy calm down." Annabeth whispered in my ear. She pulled me off of him. Ares was badly beating.

"This isn't over punk!" Ares said. He Vanished.

"Percy you okay?" Annabeth said. I ran to my cabin and shut the door; harder then I meant to. There was knocking at the door.

"Come in." I said. Then in walked Annabeth.

*Annabeth's P.O.V*

The death of Selena and Beckondorf had an impact on Annabeth. The story of the appearance of Ares had spread around the camp like wildfire even though it had only been a couple minutes. "Percy" said Annabeth stepping into his cabin "Are you ok?"

"No, Beckondorf is dead Selena is dead to. It just seems like everyone is dying nowadays." Percy said.

*Zeus' P.O.V*

"Ares, you are to be punished for the crime of killing 2 half-bloods." I said

"They were just a couple of half-bloods Zeus, not like they were Gods." Ares retorted.

"You have a fair point." Hera stated.

"If either of you kill any more half-bloods or mortals, then I will take away your ability to be immortal!" I told them.

When I said that, the room darkened. I tried to see what had happened, but the smoke was too thick. When the smoke cleared, Ares and Hera were gone, and standing in their place, was none other than Hades, my evil brother.

"What have you done Hades, we were in the middle of a trial, and now thanks to you, the trail has been put off." I told him.

"I'm only giving them more time, if that's what it takes for the Underworld to rise!" Hades exclaimed.

"Hades, I won't let you do that again." I told him.

"You are foolish brother. The Underworld will rise, and Olympus will be mine to rule!" Hades exclaimed again.

"You won't get away with it Hades. I will fight back with the other Gods. But why have Ares and Hera chosen to follow you?" I asked.

"Because I promised them power over the other Gods, they're foolish to believe I would actually give it to them." Hades said.

"Leave my presence Hades, I won't allow you to take Olympus." I said.

"Oh but I already have." Hades said. With that, more black smoke swirled around Hades, and when it cleared Hades was gone.

*Annabeth P.O.V*

"No, Beckondorf is dead Selena is dead to. It just seems like everyone is dying nowadays." Percy said.

"I know your upset but…" said Annabeth

"NO! Ares must be stopped before anyone else is killed." Percy said shaking with rage. "I am going to stop him"

"Not alone you're not Ares will kill you if you go alone. I am coming too" said Annabeth standing up.

"We have to start right away. But Chiron won't allow us to go without seeing the Oracle first. We'll have to sneak out when everyone is asleep. Be ready by then." said Percy sitting down again. As Annabeth left the cabin Grover stepped out from the shadows

"I won't allow you to try to stop Ares by your selves. He'll kill you even if there are two of you." Said Grover moving in front of Annabeth, Blocking her path

"Percy would probably let you come if you asked him" said Annabeth

"Fine I will" said Grover stepping out of the way and into the Percy's cabin.

**Great now Grover is coming with **thought Annabeth** I need to get the supplies for the trip**. She turned away and started walking toward her cabin.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth and Grover captured

*Annabeth's P.O.V.*

As she walked back to the Athena cabin Annabeth felt that she was being watched. In fact suddenly Hera stepped out from the woods.

"You cannot stop us. We will soon take over Olympus and all the gods will bow before me. Even Zeus the so-called king of the gods, but first you must DIE!"She charged Annabeth but she easily side stepped it.

"What's going on?!" shouted Percy as he charged out of his cabin uncapping Riptide. He ran at Hera.

"You can't stop me" she said shoving Percy aside. But her strength was stronger than his, Percy flew and hit his head on a rock and was knocked unconsciousness.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth in distress.

*Percy's P.O.V*

I wake up in a bed at the nurse's office I took in everything around me. And I mean everything. It was dark so I can't see that well. There was blood on the table. I felt the back of my head and it was dried with blood. I tried to get up, but fell back down with a thumped on the bed. I fell back asleep.

The next day I saw Athena leaning over me. "What happened to Annabeth!? Percy why didn't you protect her?" Athena asked.

"goagglrr." I tried to speak.

"Find her!" Athena yelled into my ear. Then she slid her hand over my chest. "Or else." Then with her godly powers she healed me. I got up instantly. Power flowing though my body.

"What-what did you do tha-at for?" I questioned her.

"To save my daughter, Percy Jackson, I trust you with my daughter's life." Athena said. And with that she vanished. I got up immediately and got out of camp-half blood hoping that Annabeth was ok. If she wasn't ok I swear on the river Styx whoever has her will pay. And Grover… of course…

*Annabeth's (side) P.O.V*

**Ow my head **thought Annabeth **where am I**. she looked around. She was in some kind of cave.

"Ah you are awake," said a voice from the shadows. "Ares will be glad to hear you somehow survived. Not that it will matter much, after we take over Mt. Olympus we will destroy all of the puny mortals. And you will watch all your little friends die!

"And how do you plan to do that" asked Annabeth. There was groaning from behind her. **Grover. **thought Annabeth

But the voice appeared to not have heard the groan "oh we'll just kill all your little friends, one by one."

*Grover P.O.V.*

"Percy, open your eyes." I said.

He woke with a start. "Grover, what are you doing here, wait a minute where are we?" He said.

"We are in the cave that Hera hid Annabeth and me in." I told him. "Annabeth has been taken away from the cave, probably to Ares." I said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Percy asked.

"First of all, stop Hera. Secondly, find me. Thirdly, we will travel to the Underworld where Annabeth was taken. Finally, we will save her." I told him.

"Once we're in the Underworld, where is Annabeth being held?" Percy asked.

"Hades' castle." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4: Sea of Monsters and Rachel

*Percy P.O.V*

I was out of camp half-blood, but, I had two choses; save Grover first or save Annabeth. I'm gonna; of course save Grover first, I could use his help against Hades.

I was walking on the highway when I saw a car in the pond. I walked towards it, the door was open and the car was pretty rusty but, with some work I could hopefully get it working again.

3 hours later and I finally got the car working! I stepped in and started the engine and was on my way. The only thing I wish was that Grover told me where he's at.

*Grover's P.O.V.*

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy, not everyone can be as perfect as you." I said that while rolling my eyes. "Alright Percy, on a serious note, Hera is keeping me in The Sea of Monsters."

"Alright Grover, I'll come get you, after I save Annabeth." Percy said.

"Thanks…" I said. "How about I tell Hera to summon roman warriors."

"Alright, just kidding Grover, sort of." Percy said jokingly. "I'm coming."

*Percy's P.O.V*

"Alright, just kidding Grover, sort of." I said jokingly. "I'm coming."

I hope Annabeth and Grover are both ok.

I'll tell you all a secret if you promise not to tell anyone. Ok? Good, here it is, I like Annabeth… a lot and I know what you all thinking. Percy, a chicken over a girl? Well yes I am, but, this girl isn't like all the rest, she makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her. But uh… moving on…

5 days later I was finally down at Florida and on my way to the docks. The last 5 days were pretty uneventful. Although, I did do a lot of thinking about Annabeth with her blonde, curly, princess hair and gray eyes. Ah those eyes, boy with those eyes I'd do anything for.

I walked along the shore by the beach and headed towards the docks.

Sad thing is I can't ride any of these: Subs? No. All that stuff, a plane even, no, then I looked off to my left at the end of the port. "Cool." I whispered to myself as I walked towards the sail-boat. I felt attached to it somehow, like it was a part of me. I was on it by now, and then I heard screaming.

"HEY KID STOP THERE!" a guard yelled as I ran on the sail-boat. _GO GOO!_ I thought to the boat, it did as I commanded it to. 'Cool…' I thought. I was half way out of the docks when I heard a voice yelling for help, but who could it be? Then a name I've never heard of came to mind Rachel .E. Dare. I commanded the water to lift her up and bring her over to me, safely.

"AHHH!" The girl screamed. I rolled my eyes and waited. The water set her down next to me. Her eyes were full of confusion. "Who-who are you? Wha-at are you?" The girl asked. I looked at her, right at her.

"Can you see this?" I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. "Well can you?" I asked her again. She looked stunned, but still managed to speak.

"Don't kill me!" she yelled and coiled back.

"Hey don't worry I'm not gonna kill you." I said

"Yeah right." She said.

"Are you a Half-Blood then?" I ask.

"No?..." she said, looking at me strangely.

"Oh uh… then how can you see this?" I asked, but mostly to myself then her. "How can a mortal see this? I mean my mom can see it but…" my voice trailed off.

"You say that like you're not mortal, unless!" she said with excitement creeping into her voice.

"I'm a Half-Blood, half human." I said, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"And the other half?" she asked.

"The other half?" I asked stupidly. "The other half is god…" I said.

"God? What?" she said clearly not getting' the point.

"You know all those myths about Greek Gods?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, they're all real, oh and," I said pausing for effect, "I'm the son of Poseidon." I said with a smirk.

"Wow, very, very impressive." She said a-matter-of-factly way.

"Well thanks." I said with a grin. I looked and saw an island; I swear we were in the sea of monsters right now. Sirens where singing, I wanted to jump off the side of the boat, the things they were saying to me, but that's when Rachel grabbed me by the hand.

"Don't listen to them!" she yelled in my ear. I didn't listen, there were showing me things I wanted, like my father talking to me, having a normal life, with all the ones I cared about. And guess what was above all? Annabeth, and I'm not lying too, I am being fully honest.

Rachel put her hands on my face and slapped me, then she put her hands over my ears, I couldn't hear anything. I looked into Rachel's eyes. She had temptation written all over them. I swear she was about to jump overboard, so I did what I had to, I covered up her ears and yelled. "Go Faster!" To the sail-boat. Within the next five minutes we had reached the island, me and Rachel got off the boat and started talking; I guess she talks when she's nervous.

"Hey I never got your name by the way." She said.

"Oh it's uh, it's Percy, Percy Jackson." I said well grazing my head with my hand.

"Nice to meet you Percy Jackson, I'm-" I cut her off saying her name, which is one of the dumbest things I've ever done, okay probably not, but still close enough.

"Rachel E Dare. Right?" I said, with asking at the same time. She blushed, I grinned. "So Rach, what were you doing back there yelling for help?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She leaned on my shoulder, and I didn't know what to do, but to put my arm around her.

"This guy was chasing me, he had a scar on his face, and-" I cut her off, only cause I knew who she was talking about. And I hated this guy, a lot, he ruined everything. And when I say everything, I mean it. Luke was his name, he'd tricked everyone and I'm pretty sure Annabeth is in love with him or something, or I'd ask her out no sweat. Ok sorry, that's a complete lie; I would sweat, a lot.

"His name is Luke. And, and well I hate his guts with all I got." I said with a tint of anger in my voice. By now we'd stop walking we were standing right off the shore. It was pretty sunny and hot out too, it felt like 900 degrees, ok, fine not that hot, but you get the picture.

"Whose son his he then," She asked. "Like is he Hades son or something." I looked at her then I explained everything about the Big Three and the deal they had after WWII, not to have kids cause of how powerful they are. And how I am one of the 'broken deals' so-to call it, and then after all that God and goddess talk, I talked about how Grover's been taken away and how he's half-goat then I moved on the subject of Annabeth and how she's in the Underworld and how I have to save her after I save Grover, but I kept on talking about Annabeth and her grey eyes and blonde curly princess hair.(Don't worry, I told her about camp as well.) And during that last part I was probably blushing like a dummy every time I said her name.

"You like her don't you?" Rachel asked. Well I can't lie… so.

"Yeah guess I do." I said well walking five more feet then stopping.

"Does she know you do?"

"No, I don't think she does."

"Tell her, it sounds like she may like you back." Yeah right is what I wanted to say, but I didn't say it.

"How are you so sure?" I asked instead.

"From what you told me, sounds like it," she said. "And besides I'm a girl." I didn't see what that had to do with anything, aren't all girls different? Like doesn't it depend on how they grow up?

"So?" Was the smartest thing I could come up with.

"Trust me, when we save her, tell her that you love her." She said, while giving me the death glare. Wait… did she say we? She's just a mortal, she doesn't stand a chance, right?

"We?" I asked

"You know what I mean." She said while punching my arm.

"Sure I do." I said weakly.

"And don't change the subject." We started walking and I realized that it was beautiful here. Then I noticed the sheep. They looked evil and hungry for flesh. Wait, flesh? Man-eating sheep? Like they eat people… well that's new…

I looked off to the far right and saw a cave. A cave! Yes! That must be the cave where Grover is being held, and where Hera is… Ugh, this is gonna be a bit of an issue. "Well, uh, Rachel, stay here and go back to the boat." I said with worry.

"No way am I leaving you alone!" She said resisting.

"Yes! This is too dangerous for you to keep going, I will not let you die for me, mortal." That came out a bit too harsh didn't it? I was about to say sorry but she spoke up.

"F-fine I-I will, I just thought I'd be able to help…" And with that she ran off back to the boat. I kept on walking till I got to the entrance, I stopped unable to breathe. There it was; Annabeth's cap… sitting there all crumpled, it looked like it went through a stampede. I grabbed the hat; I didn't notice it till I saw the tear drop onto the hat that I was crying. I realized how much I missed her, and the fact that I really had feelings for her. I put the hat on and trudged on. (By the way I'm invisible.) I saw Hera standing there over Grover with a knife in her hands.

"Hey Percy." She said without even turning. Then again she is a goddess so… I can see how she knows I'm here without turning. Even if I was invisible, that's when all sorts of thoughts hit my mind, all the ways Hera could kill me, would it be fast and painless, or would it be slow and painful. Thoughts like this really annoy me, you know? And the dreams, man do I hate the dreams the dreams are the worst part of being a Demigod, the worst-part.

"Uhhhh…" Yeah not the smartest thing I could say, but hey, it works… right?

"Percy, Percy my dearest child, what might you be doing here?" The goddess asked. With distaste written all over the sound of her voice, I hate that sound… a lot.

"I uh, let my friends go! Or else…" I said with a menacing voice. I know the start of that wasn't that good, but I liked the ending.

"Prepare to die young one!" The ground was shaking when she declared those words. I'll admit it, I was I bit scared. Then I thought about her… Annabeth, that's when I got enough courage, to attack. I slid under her legs as she swapped her sword over me. I got up behind her and lifted Riptide she turned around and blocked it. I'm never gonna win like this. Unless, Grover!

"Grover! Catch this!" I yelled as I tossed over Riptide to Grover who was behind me. I saw a red glow coming from Hera's eye that's not good, not good.

"Boy, let me kill you!" Hera said.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I taunted her. Even if I was invisible she could still sense me, or see me, whatever. You know what I mean.

I charged again and sliced at her leg. Ha! Didn't dodge that one now did you?! I laughed, and jumped up and kicked Hera in the back, she fell to her knees and quickly got up and swung her sword at me, I dodged it, but it still got me in the chest. I yelled out in pain and anger. I looked at Hera right in the eyes and charged at her, I attacked her with all I had. I attacked her for taking Annabeth away from me. I attacked her for taking my best friend away. I'M ATTACKING HER FOR ALL THAT SHE'S DONE! "Percy!" Grover yelled as I charged at Hera. I looked from side to side, looking for an escape from her sword. This fight has been going on too long, I had to end it. Grover threw Riptide back to me. I moved swiftly and aimed at her legs, but at the last second, as Hera was trying to block my sword from attacking her leg, I moved my sword up and cut her neck.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hera screamed as she vanished, just like Ares did back when I was 14 but now I5 and trained. Well almost 15. "Ohh, good luck with Hades my child." She said, and then she was gone. I heard something fall over in the backside of the cave, I looked over and saw Grover passed out; it looked like he'd seen a ghost, his face was a pale white, he looked a bit sick.

"Looks like I win, Hera." I said with plenty of anger in my voice.

I ran over to him. "Grover, Grover! Wake up!" I yelled at him, as I shake him, I grabbed him and lifted him up and got out of there as fast as I could.

I was on the shore walking slowly; I looked up and saw the boat, I saw Rachel as she ran down to meet me. "Omg what happened to you Percy!?" she asked me as she examined my injured body and face, it was trickling with blood.

"Ah, it's nothing," just got my butt kicked by a Goddess. "Just from a fight with a Goddess." I gave her a rough smile, or at least I tried to smile. But I failed, miserably. She laughed as she rubbed my cheeks.

"Who's this?" She asks as she looks down at Grover.

"Oh this is my friend; Grover." I said looking down at him, he still looked pretty pale, to tell the truth, he was shaking like crazy, I could feel his body shaking.

"He looks really sick…" she asked, I could tell she was worried. And not fake worry, but real worry.

"Yeah let's get him back to the boat. Before he gets worse." I agreed. I looked off into the sea towards where America would be, where Annabeth would be, and I knew that once I got there I would have to get though Ares and Hades to save her. And trust me that was not a good feeling to know that you have to go up against a war god and one of the Big Three, which was Hades. Not a happy thought either. Again, trust me.

I trudged through the sand as Rachel and I got on the boat. I felt weak, my legs felt they were gonna buckle underneath my body. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. And I knew why too. It's because I love Annabeth, and I'm worried sick about her. And now I'm just trying to get by and make it, so I can save her and keep her in my arms, forever.

I kept on walking, for Rachel's sake. I looked at her as she turned her head away. Was she just looking at me? Do I have something on my face? In my teeth, like food? "What is it Rachel? Something in my teeth?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. I liked her laugh too; it was gentle, yet soothing at the same time.

"Just looking at that cute face of yours" She said as she moved closer, I choked, oh gods, oh GODS! What is she doing? Is she gonna kil-

That's when she kissed me full on the lips; I was completely lost by her action to kiss me. And a bit scared, I had no clue of what to do, only one thing I could do: kiss back. It was weird at first, but later before we pulled apart I started to like it. A few minutes later we pulled away. I looked over and saw Grover with his mouth wide open, gazing at me and with big shocked eyes.

"Per-Percy what-what about Annabeth?..." Grover, bad timing… yes I know this is bad of me to do, and yes I love Annabeth but, there's no way she loves me back… "Percy she cares for you a lot, you know that right?" he asked. And in fact I did not know that, not even if it depended on my life would I know that.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"It's true, and what would Annabeth say and do about this Percy? She would be heartbroken if she saw this!" he said rising his voice.

"Grover, I um don't know, are you sure she does?" I asked him.

"Yes!"

"Ok let's get going then!" Rachel said from the side-line probably tired of just standing there awkwardly.

*Grover's P.O.V.*

Percy, you're an idiot. You're also, most likely, dead meat if Annabeth finds out about this.

"Alright, Percy, I only have two orbs to get us back from the Underworld. So, Rachel, I suggest you leave." I said coldly and awkwardly.

"Grover, Annabeth doesn't like me that way! You have no way of knowing if she does!" Percy shot back, tears forming in his eyes. I could tell from the look in his eyes, he loved Annabeth and possibly had feelings for this, MORTAL, monster character.

"Alright, Perc, Rachel can't come with us, she'll die. Annabeth is waiting for you. Let's just go. Rachel, you have to go back from where you came from." I said with a little sympathy in my voice.

"That's just it; I don't know where I came from." Rachel said, looking confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Olympus has Fallen

here: Hey there world, Warriorsfan101 here. From this point on, Tobias1234 and I will be switching off on chapters. This is chapter 5, so I'll pretty much get odds and Tobias1234 will get evens. So, let's get on with the story!

*Grover's P.O.V.*  
"So, you really don't know where you came from?" I asked Rachel.

"No, I don't. But I feel like I've met you two before." Rachel asked, looking confused.

"Wait, we have met before, I just can't remember where. But that would explain how I knew who you were." Percy added.  
Then a faint memory came to me, though I had to strain myself to remember.

I remembered this girl, Rachel. Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, Chiron, Mr. D, and I were in Camp Half-Blood. I remembered Rachel becoming the new Oracle.

"We have met before; you're the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood." I told them.

"She is? I thought that mummy in the attic of the big house was the Oracle." Percy said.

"It was; Rachel replaced her. It was a few months ago," I told him.I told them both the memory that I had retrieved from the back of my mind.

"I don't remember that at all." Rachel said.

"I don't either." Percy added.

"None of us should – our memories of Rachel and hers of us were taken away. One of the gods that turned must have taken them away. I think it was Hera," I said.

"Right, she's done that to heroes before us. But why would she?" Percy asked.

"Rachel being the Oracle must scare them. But that's not the most important thing right now; we have to go save Annabeth," I told them.

*Annabeth's P.O.V.*  
"You can't keep me here forever, Hades! Percy is coming to save me!" I said.

Hades laughed so hard the ceiling shook – they could probably feel it up in L.A. "That little hero may have taken out my father, but he's no match for my plans," Hades said, his voice full of superiority.

"Percy will stop you," I told him.  
"Shut up, foolish hero!" Hades screamed.  
Hades stood up, towering up to about 30 feet.

"Ares, keep an eye on our guest," Hades told the war god.

"You can count on me, Lord Hades," Ares told him. Black smoke surrounded Hades and then he was gone, leaving me with Ares.

*Grover's P.O.V.*

Percy led us back to the boat he got here in.

"How are we going to get back to the mainland in that?!" Rachel asked, in shock.

"I'm the son of Poseidon – I can control the water," Percy told her.

"That is so cool," Rachel said dreamily.  
I glared at her. I remember liking her before, but she was tearing Annabeth and Percy apart, and I was beginning to feel Percy returning the feelings.

Within 2 hours, we were back in Manhattan, but something was wrong. It felt like nature was dying. I looked up at the Empire State Building, (Yes I can see it from the docks.) And I saw a dark, menacing cloud swirling around the top of it.

I looked back at the sea; the waves were getting larger and more powerful. The land was shaking, too. The land, sea, and sky were fighting with each other. In other words, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were fighting. This is strange, because Hades is only allowed in Olympus on the winter solstice, the darkest day of the year.

"Olympus is under attack!" Percy yelled. The three of us ran to the Empire State Building.

"Rachel, you can't come with us." I told her.

"You think that's going to stop me, yeah right." She told me.

Percy grimaced, "Rachel, stop, you won't be able to enter Olympus, only gods and half-bloods can." He told her.

"I'm apparently the Oracle; I think they'll make an exception." She told us.

We decided we wouldn't be able to stop her. We went entered the building. The guy running the place recognized Percy immediately. He pushed a button and we went into the elevator. Sure enough, a button labeled 600 had appeared with the other buttons. Percy pushed and we shot upwards. In a matter of minutes, we were on the 600th floor. The doors opened, I noticed immediately the place was in flames. Percy and I ran out of the elevator. Rachel, surprisingly, got through without a problem as well. The 3 of us ran into Olympus. As soon as we entered, I saw all of the gods battling, Hades and Hera versus the other gods.

The most surprising thing was that Hades and Hera were winning. Percy took out his weapon, a ballpoint pen. Then he uncapped it and it immediately turned into a celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Percy joined the fight. He fought side by side with his father, Poseidon.  
Rachel looked stunned. Here she was, a mortal, looking at the Greek gods fighting against each other.

"I'm going to help Percy." She said.

"Oh, no you're not, it's too dangerous." I told her. She glared at me, but I could tell she knew I was right. I watched Percy fight, wishing I could do something to help him, but satyrs don't fight. Rachel stared at the fight, probably trying to take all of this in. Hades summoned another fireball; he threw it right at me and Rachel. I shoved Rachel out of the way. Both of us fell to the ground and the fireball flew right over our heads. Then, the fireball exploded. The fireball's explosion caused the roof to collapse on top of us all.

Something must have shielded Rachel and I, because the roof collapsed around us.I couldn't see Percy anywhere, but then again, the only people I could see were Rachel, Hades, and Hera. "Finally, Olympus is mine to rule." Hades said.

"What about our deal, Lord Hades. You promised me infinite power, now hand it over!" Hera commanded.

Hades laughed evilly. "I was never going to give that to you, now you will be put with the other gods." With a snap of his fingers, Hera disappeared.

Hades turned his head to us. With a crooked smile, he began shimmering. I knew instantly what was going on, he was revealing his true form. "Rachel, look away!" I screamed as I myself looked away. I was too late, I could only watch as Rachel disintegrated into nothingness.

I looked back and Hades was gone. Percy was missing, Annabeth was still captured, and Rachel was dead. Great, just great. I'm all alone, I have no idea where Percy is, and Olympus is Hades' to rule.

*Annabeth's P.O.V.*

I was still tied up. But within an hour, Percy appeared, also tied up, next to me.

"Percy, how'd you get here?" I asked him.

"Hades, he took over Olympus." He told me.

"How; and where's Grover?" I asked.

"Hades attacked and won. And about Grover, I think he's still at Olympus, because he's not here." He told looked up abruptly, he had an earpiece in. I guess he got new orders from Hades, because he left.

Percy took out Riptide. He sliced through the ropes he was tied up in. Right afterwards, he released me. "Alright, we have to escape the Underworld, find Grover, again, and stop Hades, piece of cake." Percy said determinedly.


End file.
